


Codependency

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Gen, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brotherly bantering. Are the brothers really so codependent? Dean's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Codependency

Little brothers are a bitch, always struggling to live up to their big brothers and then trying to outdo them.

My Sammy was no different, although he was wearing himself out for nothing, 'cos I already knew he was as good as me, but never would I admit it to his face, even if he puppy-eyed me to death; although heaven knows he could get me to do just about anything when he turned those babies on me!

Nope! Gotta keep those kid brothers in their place!

 

I felt pride and satisfaction at the memory that even if it was Dad who showed us the essentials, it was our training together and my bitching to get him to learn the tricks of the hunting trade, that really honed his abilities.

If it had been left up to Sam he would have planked his ass down in the nearest library and become as dusty as the books he so loved to study.

So Sam was as good as me, well nearly; I had to keep my edge over him so I sometimes put him in his place; I usually came out on top any time we sparred or punched each other out. Hey, big brother prerogative! But there was no-one else I would trust at my back like my personal Sasquatch bodyguard.

 

I could sense him now, his tensed body only a few inches behind me; respecting my seniority, my right to first blood, but I knew he was itching to put himself between me and the dangerous fuglies who wanted to pull our brains out through our asses.

Stop right there kiddo, I mused. You're gonna get protected whether you want it or not, Sammy-boy!. That's my job; it's what makes me who I am and I'm never gonna go looking for another one.

 

"Dean," Sam murmured threateningly from behind me. "Be careful! If you get killed, I'll find some way to bring you back and then kill you again myself!"

I raised a quizzical eyebrow. I wouldn't put it past the little bitch.

"Cool down, Sammy. These knuckle-heads are dodo food!" I assured him cockily.

"Difficult; as Dodos are considered to be extinct since the seventeenth century, although some still debate whether it could be only a mythical creature…," he answered pensively.

I exhaled loudly in exasperation; even with potential death facing us in the form of four very pissed off lamias, Sam felt it was his brotherly duty to fill me in with utterly useless tit-bits of information.

"I know dodos are extinct! I was just testing you Sammy!" I groaned.

 

I couldn't turn my head to glance back at him, otherwise I might find myself missing a part of my anatomy thanks to the not too friendly quartet of douche-bags coming ever closer, their gag-inducing breath stinking like the depths of hell, but if I did, I knew that I would have found an eye-rolling bitch-face boring into the back of my neck

 

"Are you gonna take them out or do you really want your body ripped to shreds, Dean?" I heard him gripe.

"Sammy, you are one exceptional pain in the ass."

"Dean," he repeated, exasperated with my inopportune hesitation. "Take the damn things out or let me move in on them!"

Well, sometimes little brother are full of good advice, so I obeyed and before long the world had four monsters less to worry about, compliments of the Winchesters!

 

As we made our way back to the Impala, Sam decided to continue with his lecture.

"You know Dean, sometimes I get the feeling you enjoy dancing with danger and death, but know this." He stopped and pulled me around to face him.

"If you go out, so do I. Remember that the next time you go all Batman on these dangerous monsters. If you want me to stay alive then you have to

as well," he declared not too subtly.

"Oh; come on, Sammy. You'd be fine without me." I tried, not wanting to go with the Butch Cassidy and Sundance scenario.

"No, Dean, I wouldn't," was the speed of light reply. Maybe my brother had an Einstein gene hidden away somewhere among that mop of hair! "I've

been without you too many times and I'm not gonna add one more to the list."

 

"Aw, Jeez, Sammy. Stop it. You're making us seem so codependent that one of us can't exist without the other. That's not true!"

My brother stared at me as if I was a moron.

"Okay, "I admitted pursing my lips. "Maybe we do have a couple of issues but not to that extent."

Sam kept on watching me as if I was spouting ancient Greek, so I modified my statement again.

"Okay, maybe we are sort of codependent, but Sammy," I smirked up at him. "There's no-one else I'd rather be codependant with."

 

I saw his eyes mist up; well it was Sam after all; and there was no getting round the truth. We were the most codependent brothers on the planet and that suited us just fine.

 

"Hamburger, pie and rabbit food. You up for it Sammy? " I smiled as we threw the weapons into the trunk and went to take our places inside my Baby, while an answering, albeit watery grin came my way over her black roof.

 

The end.


End file.
